callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulldog
: : For the underbarrel variant, see Shotgun (attachment). The Bulldog, referred to as MAUL within game files, is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Bulldog is used by enemy Federation soldiers in the missions No Man's Land, Sin City and All or Nothing. Multiplayer The Bulldog is available in Multiplayer. It is the cheapest shotgun of its class, costing only 6 points. Unlike the Campaign counterpart, the Bulldog has 6 rounds per magazine. The Bulldog possesses the highest firecap of all shotguns, allowing players with strong trigger fingers to empty the magazine quite rapidly. In its effective range, the Bulldog can kill in one or two shots, despite having the lowest damage per shot in its class. Two great attachments right off the bat are Muzzle Brake and Extended Mags. Muzzle Brake increases the effective range, allowing for better consistency in one shot kills, whilst Extended Mags increases the size to 9 shots, which can negate the downside of a small magazine that constantly needs to be reloaded due to the high fire rate. Slug Rounds is a mixed bag on this gun, as it upgrades the damage immensely, but using it in the sense of a typical Bulldog, and the player might waste their entire mag trying to just kill one enemy, so they should be aware of that. The Silencer is another option if players want more stealth, but is a terrible option otherwise. An optical attachment is largely unneeded as the hip-fire spread is accurate enough, and the iron sights can be used when necessary, despite being too plain. Although the Bulldog already has the tightest hipfire accuracy of the shotgun category, Steady Aim improves this to the point where it is the same as aiming down sights. This will make aiming unnecessary and allow the player to keep moving at full speed without being slowed down by aiming. Even with the fastest reload in the category, it still has a moderate reload time. Sleight of Hand can be useful in this case, as even with Extended Mags it is likely that the magazine runs empty before a gunfight is finished. Reload Cancelling speeds are very fast when correctly used, and it can work well with Sleight of Hand. Scavenger can be a good choice for the Bulldog due to the constant need for ammo, but can be unnecessary if playing conservatively. Conservative players can use Scavenger if they wish, however. Finally, a person that will find themselves constantly running around the map will probably see good use of Agility or Marathon or even both. Extinction The Bulldog also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, Nightfall and Mayday for $2500. In Point of Contact, it is first on the side of the road in the city, then a second one can be found on a balcony in the cabin area. In Nightfall, it is in the hall before entering the facility area. The Bulldog has high damage, killing many enemies in a few shots, some even in one. However, a weapon with farther range may be better because, although many Cryptids use close-range attacks, some can attack from far away, like the Scorpion. Due to its fast reload speed, the player might not need to try to upgrade the Weapon Specialist class until they get a faster reload, saving skill points and opening up the opportunity to choose a different class, if they plan to use this weapon. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Slug Rounds *Extended Mags Gallery Bulldog CoDG.png|Bulldog in first person. Bulldog iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Bulldog model CoDG.png Bulldog reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The Bulldog returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In campaign it is commonly used by the KVA; the SFPD also use it in "Collapse". Multiplayer The Bulldog is the last unlocked weapon of its class, at level 36. It possesses the highest rate of fire of the shotguns, tied with the fully-automatic S-12. The starting ammunition can be vied as low, so Scavenger can be a very useful perk to negate this. Exo Survival The Bulldog also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 2 upgrade points to buy, and is unlocked at round 6, making it the second shotgun unlocked, unlike in multiplayer. Also, it is used by enemy Grunts before the map is "flipped". It has high damage and pretty good range for a shotgun. It can be considered overall better than Tac-19 due to its statistics; it has a better rate of fire and a faster reload speed. When comparing it to the S-12, however, it is not all that better; it does have better range, but the S-12 is fully-automatic. Still, it has a lower upgrade point value than the S-12, as well as being unlocked earlier on, so if the player wants a shotgun early on, wants the S-12 but is willing to deal with the Bulldog then the Bulldog will have to be their alternative. Otherwise, the only other choice is the Tac-19. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags Supply Drop Variants *'Mancy Elite' (Integrated Target Enhancer, Accuracy +1) *'Face Hammer Elite' (Accuracy +2, Damage +1, Handling -1, no optical attachments) *'Carnage Professional' (Accuracy +2, Damage -1, Fire Rate -1) *'Diplomacy Professional' (Integrated Foregrip, Accuracy +1, Damage -1) *'Berserker Professional' (Damage +1, Handling +1, Magazine Capacity -2, Reserve Magazines -1) *'Grip Taped Enlisted' (Handling +1, Mobility -1) *'Rifled Enlisted' (Range +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Quick Barrel Enlisted' (Handling +1, Damage -1) *'Breacher Enlisted' (Damage +1, Range -1) *'Man-o-War (300 kills)' (Handling +2, Damage -2) Gallery Bulldog AW.png|The Bulldog in first person Bulldog iron sights AW.png|Iron sights Bulldog reloading AW.png|Reloading Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *In the Create-a-Soldier image, the Bulldog does not have a magazine tube attached, and the weapon is shown with two spare magazine tubes in the stock. *There is a little rust around the weapon. It is easy to see under the front iron sight while ADS. *When adding any barrel attachment, the reload animation will change slightly (the magazine tube is still grabbed and pushed further to the weapon instead of being tapped from the front). **The only exception is the ARK in Extinction mode. The default animation is used, and thus, the player's hand clips through the ARK when tapping the tube. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns